How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World
Cast * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The brilliant son of Stoick the Vast and Valka and is the current leader of Berk, He rides his best friend, Toothless, a male Night Fury who became the Alpha leader of the dragons. * Paul Blackthorne as Dragon Master Tephys, Hiccup's mentor on Ancient Dragon secrets, and is an expert on ancient Viking ways. * Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast, the former leader of Berk, Hiccup's father and Valka's husband, He rides Skullcrusher, a male Rumblehorn. due to the events of the second movie, He lost all his memories of his life on Berk after being revived by Excellivor. * Everly Channing as Tip, Astrid's daughter. * Cate Blanchett as Valka, Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife, she is a former dragon rescuer and rides Cloudjumper, a male Stormcutter who accidentally carry her off in a dragon raid twenty years earlier before the events of first and second film now living on Berk. * America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's girlfriend and future wife. She rides Stormfly, a female Deadly Nadder. * Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch. Stoick and Valka's closest friend and an old seasonded viking warrior. He rides Grump, a male Hotburple. He remains as one of Hiccup's confidants in the film. * Helen Mirren as Excellinor, The main antagonist. She an evil warlord and powerful witch who seeks to destroy all dragons by enslaved the world. * Dave Bautista as Rinko, Excellinor's second in command and the secondary antagonist. * Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, the self cenerted hotshot of the group, He rides Hookfang, a male Monstrous Nightmare. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman. The smartest person in Berk, He rides Meatlug, a female Gronckle. * T. J. Miller and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. The quarrelsome twins who share and rides of the heads of Barf and Belch, a male Hideous Zippleback. * Kit Harington as Eret, a former dragon trapper, the new second-in-command of Berk and Ruffnut's love interest. He rides Nightshade, A recent discover female Night Fury. * Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist, The main antagonist. He is a cruel, twisted man who's main goal is to conquer the world with his enormous army of both humans and dragons, he is feared by all and will destroy anyone who gets in his way. * Avi Kaplan as Malko, a another mamber of Eret's Dragon Wrangler and part of the music group thet everyone likes including Berk. * Scott Hoying as Balder, He is one of Eret's Dragon Wrangler and a member of Molko's band. * Kirstie Madonado as Brenna, She is a member of Molko's band and his Dragon Wrangler Team. * Kevin Olusola as Kol, He is also a part of Molko's band and Dragon Wrangler. * Mitch Graasi as Dustin, He is a another member of Molko's band and Dragon Wrangler. * Billy Connolly as Vitoick and Tephys The Deegan, a Soothsayer and Stoick's father and Hiccup's grandfather. * Octavia Spencer as Allium, Drago Bludvist's wife who was thought to be killed by a dragon attack along with her son and daughter. * Kenzo Lee Hounsou as Cato, Drago Bludvist's youngest son who was thought to be killed by a dragon attack along with his mother and older sister. * Taylor Swift as Mayu, Drago Bludvist's older daughter who was thought to be killed by a dragon attack along with her mother and youngest brother. * Craig Robinson as Ghastly, a Terrible Terror in human form and Vitoick's assistant. * Zackary Arthur as Ethan, a little boy who joins Hiccup and his father after survived from Excellinor's attack on his village. * Salma Hayek as Gandalessa Bludvist, drago bludvist's mother and will be the secondary atoganist of the movie who wants revenge on the dragons and to conquer the world along with her husband Harderindaius Bludvist. * Alan Rickmen as Harderindaius Bludvist, drago bludvist's father and the the secondary atoganist alongside his wife Gandalessa Bludvist. He is a mean selfish emporer who hates Vikings and dragons and will eliminate anyone who tries to get in his way. * Doona Bae as Yukiyo, a ally to The Deegan and a good sorceress that cures and heals injured people. She helps Hiccup to keep the Night Furies dragons from Drago. She has a daughter named Akira. * Rila Fukushima as Akira, She is 20 years old and the daughter of Yukiyo and a member of Eret's Tribe and Tuffnut's love interest. * Jun Ji-Hyun and Zhang Ziyi as Yukiko and Yumiko Hirayama, An Asian tribe princesses and Hairy Hooligan Warriors, waterbender and icebender. She shares her sister on a two-headed water and ice dragon named cold and solid. They joined Hiccup's gang for the Dragon Training Academy. * Steven Yeun as Koi, Yukiko's boyfriend and Warrior of the Asian Tribe. * Sung Kang as Kai, Yumiko's boyfriend and also warrior of the Asian Tribe. * Koyuki as Hana Hirayama, Wife of Kukoichi and abandon her daughters three years ago, mother of Yukiko and Yumiko. * Chang Chen as Kukoichi Hirayama, Husband of Hana and went along with her wife three years ago to be safe from danger, is the father of Yukiko and Yumiko. * Rinko Kikuchi as Onigen, the wicked dragon queen and ruler of Drago's army and also planning to take revenge on Hiccup and Toothless and the Tertiary main antagonist. * Tony Leung as Hokkaido, the husband of Onigen and former warrior of the Asian Tribe. * Isabella Leong as Kiko, Akira's friend and known each other for 10 years. * Donnie Yen as Koji, he is a warrior and one day,some soldiers capture him for his arrest and crimes he has done. * Jet Li as Jin, he is a tribe warrior and lover of Yuko during the flashbacks. * Maggie Cheung as Yuko, she is an tribe warrior and lover of Jin during the flashbacks. * Tao Okamoto as Maiko, she is one of Onigen's treasure hunters. * John Cho as Shōichi, he is also one of Onigen's treasure hunters. * Zoe Saldana as Arōcha, she is also one of Onigen's treasure hunters. * F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel, Antagonist, possibly an associate of sorts of Drago Bludvist. * Taron Egerton as TBA